You're not alone
by Chibi AniAngel
Summary: My very first songfic. I was formerly known as Star. r/r


Author's note: Okay people. This is my first attempt at a songfic. It's used a little differently then you're average ones. You have to actually read the music in order to understand the story. K? Good. r/r please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own this song; 'you're not alone'. It is from the original Escaflowne soundtrack. So don't sue me. I have no money. I blew it all on comics and a Heero poster the other day.

__

Italicized- song (or parts of the song being said)

We see Relena sighing and looking outside the window of a jetliner. Her lips stuck between a smile and frown. A stewardess comes by and asks her something. Relena smiles, and shakes her head, mouthing the words 'no thank you'. She turns back to the window and thinks.

__

I've walked so long I can't remember-Where was my home?

Their distant faces fade away I'm always on my own.

I can show a smile. It's not hard to do.

I can have the strength to go on.

But sometimes I wanna let go of everything.

She recalls Noin and her brother getting married and leaving to live on L2, since Noin loved space so much. Relena hasn't seen any of the Gundam pilots, except Quatre, in a couple years. She can't recall anyone except a few who truly loved her for who she was and not because of her position. She remembers preaching pacifism during the war to her students.

__

When thoughtfulness is not the game I teach by giving love.

High mountains seem higher endlessly when they're pebbles at your feet.

Relena's plane lands at the port. She slowly comes down the steps and touches the ground. A fake smile now plastered on her face. She looks around and spots the Gundam pilots. Her heart lifts when she sees them. Her thoughts turn back to before when she locks eyes with Heero Yuy. She knows he feels the same way she does, even if he doesn't show it.

__

And if you should still fall into despair, there is one thing left to believe.

I lie in your heart always.

Nothing is braver than honesty, my life is your faith in me.

Relena walks up to the pilots. Her fake smile becoming a grim line as she sees their worn eyes. She talks to them and they admit they are a bit lonely. No one else understands them apparently. Hearing this Relena starts to tear up. When asked what's wrong Relena replies:

__

I'll be there when you need

You don't have to hide from me

What you are feeling now

I fill your soul

We will seek together destiny

Troubles have an end

We will carry on hand in hand

You're not alone

The Gundam pilots realize Relena also has to go through loneliness. Though it's a different kind of loneliness. They begin to feel sorry for her. Relena sees this and plasters her face with another fake smile. The pilots see through it. Relena leaves saying she must go make an outdoor speech for the people who went through the war.

Relena makes it to the podium. She looks out at the crowd. Lurking out in the back are the Gundam pilots. She starts her memorized speech with realizing it, or caring. Never taking her eyes off the Gundam boys. She remembers what she said earlier and decides to add to her speech. She takes a breath and speaks:

__

People searching desperately outside themselves

Caught up in thinking of what never helped

And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside of me as in those that I wanted from-

I feel you now

Her eyes darken and she moves her stare from the Gundam pilots to the crowd. She continues:

__

I'll be there when you need

We will live together

Nothing is in out way

With trust in our soul

Relena thinks of the wars. How she was meant to bring the people of earth and the colonies to a peaceful future. By now the crowd is hanging on her every word, and listens carefully to what she says next:

__

We will seek together destiny.

Troubles have an end.

We will carry on hand in hand

We won't forget we have eachother

Love is in the hearts of all man

Relena leaves the stage hearing cheers and applause. Her frown comes as she is brought to another plane. She boards the plane tentatively. She sits and looks out the window again, as they are about to take off. She sees the Gundam pilots on the runway. She looks closely and sees them mouthing:

__

You're not alone

Relena's frown replaced with a genuine smile. She nods to them, saying she understands. Her plane takes off. Relena is once again by herself, but this time she's smiling, knowing she's not alone.


End file.
